


Home For Christmas

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny isn't looking forward to Christmas Hols this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Ginny/Luna (brief mention of past Harry/Ginny, past Dean/Luna and Ron/Pansy)  
>  **Warnings** : AU-ish.  
>  **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine. 
> 
> Written for adventdrabbles, and for quimtessence who requested this pairing and the prompt 'quills'.

Ginny lets out a long, weary sigh as she steps out of the train and onto the platform.

It would be the understatement of the year to say that, this time around, she's really not looking forward to the hustle and bustle of the Christmas Hols.

The Burrow is bound to be too loud, too crowded and what's worst of all, there's someone she'll miss terribly.

Luna Lovegood.

The two of them became friends just after the war.

An unexpected bond grew between them when Ginny broke up with Harry and when around the same time Dean, whom Luna was seeing back then, decided he'd be better off living in France, because Paris was the place to be for artists, Muggle and Wizard alike, or so he kept telling everyone who cared to listen.

Ginny still thinks it was a pretty shabby excuse on his part, and she was only slightly surprised when he showed up at Hogwarts again on September first.

Apparently, 'the art thing hadn't worked out.'

Luna wasn't angry at him for that, though, nor did she look terribly disappointed or even appeared to mind that he made no move to win her back, even though he easily could have.

Ginny often wonders whether anger is something Luna is even capable of.

The soft-spoken Ravenclaw would probably never hold a grudge. She’s too sweet for her own good, too trusting, and she will always continue to believe in the positive side of people, even if their negativity festers to the surface from within like a large ugly boil for the whole world to see.

Ginny knows she and Luna are very different in character and behaviour, but that's probably a good thing.

She can pretty much tell Luna anything at all, and her friend will never get angry or judge her.

Ginny's sick and tired of being judged.

Some people still see her as the helpless little girl Voldemort manipulated, while others pity her because the great Harry Potter dumped her.

That's not what happened at all. Their break-up was a mutual decision, and besides, Harry Potter isn't as interesting as they all think.

Luna, on the other hand...

Ginny sighs. She's never thought about a girl in this way before. She never could have imagined that one day she'd be attracted to someone of her own gender. However, she's spent long, sleepless nights pondering the matter, and finally decided she doesn't really mind...

Boy or girl; who cares? In the end it’s all about the person inside, isn't it? The rest is just, well... _plumbing_?

Ginny supposes Luna isn’t really bothered either, or that she wouldn't be if she actually felt the same way.

Luna tends to go wherever her heart and imagination lead her. That's part of her beauty and part of her fascinating soul that Ginny would like nothing more than to get to know better, if she’s ever given the chance.

As she slings her bag around her shoulder, she decides to discuss all this with Luna after Christmas, and to tell her how she feels.

Whatever happens next (of this, Ginny is quite certain) being honest about her feelings definitely won't ruin their friendship. That would be impossible with Luna.

"Ginny, wait!" a chirpy voice suddenly calls out behind her.

Ginny turns around. Luna rushes forward, eyes wide, her long blond hair blowing in the wind, making her look even more angelic and ethereal than normal; which is quite a sight, Ginny admits. She smiles.

"Here," Luna says as she thrusts something into Ginny's hands.

Frowning, Ginny studies the object. It's a quill.

"I've got one too," Luna explains. "They're a set of enchanted Quills. We can stay in touch this way. While you're at The Burrow and dad and I are off in the Amazon looking for—"

"—Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"Yes, exactly," Luna says, nodding her head enthusiastically. "You can see what I'm writing and vice versa. Brilliantly thought out, isn't it?"

Ginny bites her lip for a moment. Remembering the incident with the diary in her second year doesn't exactly fill her with happy memories about correspondence, but perhaps that's all the more reason why this is a good idea; a chance to replace the bad memories with some happy ones.

"You will write me, won't you, Ginny?" Luna asks, eyes wide.

"Yes," Ginny says. "Yes, of course. Every day."

"Wonderful. Well, I must dash now. Dad is waiting and so are the Snorkacks. The sun will be rising over there soon."

With that, Luna kisses Ginny on the lips, not caring who might see. "Bye then," she says quickly and sprints to where her father is standing.

Ginny blinks, realising the conversation she has planned probably won't be necessary. Or perhaps it will be. One never can tell with Luna.

"Was I seeing things or did Lovegood just kiss you?" The shocked voice belongs to Ron.

"Yeah, she did," Ginny replies with a shrug. She's surprised her brother even noticed, considering how busy he was, trying to get a goodbye snog from Pansy Parkinson, of all people, before Mum arrived.

Ron shakes his head. "Ten shades of bonkers, that one," he remarks.

Ginny pretends not to hear. She turns on her heel and strides towards the exit.

"Stupid, immature boys," she mutters to herself and with a demonstrative roll of her eyes, climbs into her father's enchanted car.


End file.
